Swan Song
CLOSED FOR THE TIME BEING, SIGURD IS SOUL-SEARCHING OR SOMETHING. IDK Swan Song is a medium sized lounge located in the Square district. It is open to all factions as long as they do not cause trouble. It is run and owned by Sigurd L. Reinhart as a place of comfort and relaxation mainly with the thought of Squares in mind. There's no cover fee and the only thing that needs to be paid for is the drinks. It is opened at 6PM until 12AM unless there is no business (he'll close early) or he's paid for overtime from a patron (rarely). ''' '''Closed on Sundays and Mondays. Accepts reservations and private functions. Music: Features live music when possible. The music is classical or something that will not cause aggression among patrons (it is a place of relaxation after all). That means heavy metal and scream-o better stay away or you'll get hassled. Sigurd tries to find singers and musicians that are unable to hit it big to give them a chance to perform. If he cannot find anyone to fill in for the night, he'll perform instead. Staff members are also encouraged to perform if they would like to. Profit: '''35% of the income goes towards a program that Sigurd has set up for the less fortunate. The money goes towards helping to buy instruments/lessons for those that can't afford it or towards basic necessities. He hopes that his stong belief in music can help others some how in their struggles through life or that some of them are using music as a source therapy. '''Drinks: Standard drinks. If you're a regular, there's a chance he might even name a drink after you as a thank you for your patronage. Drinks are cheaper for Squares. Rules: ' '-''' Patrons must be 18+ unless accompanied by a parent(s) or guardian(s), where then the underaged may be as low as 12 - Parent(s)/guardian(s) will not be able to drink as to insure the person they are responsible for is in no way harmed due to drunken behaviour. (Sigurd/staff members are obligated to keep an eye out for this) - No weapons - Rowdiness warrents being tossed out - Those who have had too much to drink must be escorted out to a taxi which is paid for with their own creds and '''not the lounge's - Harrassment of any sort is not tolerated - No lewd acts but a little messing around is okay ;D - No drugs on premise/visible (Currently only Squares may apply because Sigurd feels they are the worst off of all the factions. If you have a Square that you'd like to apply to work at the lounge, just leave a TE comment Here or a question in my askbox Here or find me in StepCity chat under Dane/Sigurd/Laron/Lothario and PM me) Staff: - Must be a Square - No criminal record (although Sigurd might give you a chance if you can convince him to hire you) - Must be 21+ - No drinking on the job - Must not have an aggressive personality that will rile up other staff members or patrons and cause fighting - Must not be under the influence of drugs when working NPCs To be replaced as people apply but basic info on them here Zhen: '''26, Chinese, Waitress, friendly/curious, plays the guzheng. '''Don't call her 'Hen' for short. Serena (Rena): '''27, Spanish, Bartender, talkative/confident, plays the saxophone '''Abelard (Abe) : 36, German, Bouncer, respectful/quiet/serious, plays the cello Staff Members Claud: Waiter On an unannounced leave of absence of undetermined length. Side Stuff Tegaki-E account for Swan Song Includes layout, colour scheme, designs, uniforms for different positions, and NPCs Category:Venues Category:Grey District